Keeper Of The Lost Cities: Adulthood
by Meinstein
Summary: A short glimpse of life at the newly-founded Sencen house, Opalgrand, and where Sophie and Keefe work.
1. Chapter 1: The Gathering

"Sophie! I'm home!" Keefe's loud shout rang throughout the house, otherwise known as Opalgrand. "Daddy's home!" was the small response, and Urena Sencen came running up and tackled her dad in a bear hug. Sophie came next, holding the hand of an elven toddler, named Youet Sencen. He looked up at Keefe and smiled, collapsing on the floor and crawling over to his dad.

"So, what's for dinner?" Keefe asked Sophie, and she grinned. "We're inviting over Dex, Fitz, Biana, Tam, Linh… The whole lot! We haven't seen them for so long!"

Keefe grinned, thinking of everyone (but Tam) that he hadn't seen in over 10 years. Fitz, his best friend, Biana, who he had KISSED, Dex, his rival for Sophie… They were all fragments of the past, coming back to resurface once mo-

"Hey, you coming to cook?" Sophie said, her grin lighting up her face.

Keefe grinned back, saying, "Yeah. But first: How much mallowmelt?"

A knock on the front door sounded, and Sophie rushed over to open it. She grabbed door handle (some things HAD to be human), to find Fitz standing there, grinning, standing next to a beautiful girl, their arms hooked. "Sophie, meet Emrey. Emrey, Sophie."

"Nice to meet you!" They both said, before Sophie moved in to hug Fitz.

Just as she pulled away and invited them inside, Dex walked up, standing next to Linh, a boy child between them. "Sophie!" Dex and Linh yelled, and ran at her. They tackled her with hugs, and the boy walked up at stared in awe at her.

"Hi little guy!" Sophie said. "His name's Berev," Dex said gleefully. Just then, Sophie felt a slight tug on her skirt. She looked down and saw Urena looking questionably at Berev.

"Go inside and play with Berev, Urena!" Sophie said, and they rushed inside, Urena in the lead.

Dex grinned, and he and Linh walked inside.

The last one to arrive was Tam, with Biana beside him.

"Hi Sophie!" Tam and Biana said at the same time, and Sophie laughed and herded them inside.

Two hours later, they sat outside in chairs around a fire, laughing and talking about past events; the Neverseen, their epic defeat, the assistance of the Black Swan, Silveny and Greyfell's child, Silfell (Silveny insisted). Empty plates once full of delicious and exotic foods lay on the ground, crumbs scattered. Urena and Youet were already in bed, and Berev was asleep in Linh's lap, drooling.

Eventually, it was time to leave. Everybody packed up and leapt home, saying good-byes, giving and receiving hugs.

30 minutes later, Keefe and Sophie sat in the living room, Sophie's head in Keefe's lap, Keefe stroking her hair.

"So now we know where Fitz has been," Keefe said, "Finding three more alicorns." Sophie smiled, sitting up slowly. "We need to do that more often," Sophie said quietly. "I agree," Keefe whispered, and they leaned in and kissed.


	2. Chapter 2: Foxfire's New Year

Sophie sat in her chair at Foxfire, waiting for the school day to begin.

Two weeks since the party, Sophie had been extremely busy with the kids (Keefe as well) and preparing for the school year to start. Sophie taught the level 5's, the Saber Tooth Tigers, in Multispieciesial Studies.

Recently, she found out that Stina Heks had married and had a child, age 15 to 16, who would be attending Foxfire this year, in her class. Sophie was disappointed when she found, ticked that Stina would be making a comeback in her life.

Just then, the bell rang ( **Does Foxfire have a bell system?** ), and instantly she could hear chatting children coming in for their first day of school.

Sophie got up and went to Orientation. Afterwards, every student reported to their morning classes. Sophie saw four students, and then lunch came (her favorite part of the day). She ate in her classroom, the thirty minutes ticking by ever so slowly.

Afterwards, 6th and 7th period passed.

Then came 8th.

Edessa Heks came marching in, her head level unlike the snooty brat her mom was.

Blond hair flowed down past her shoulders near her torso. Eyes blue as cobalt shined with intelligence, and the red uniform fit perfectly against her pale white skin.

"Hi Mrs. Foster," Edessa said happily.

Sophie was taken back, surprised this girl didn't take after Stina.

"Hi Edessa! Want to tell me a bit about yourself?"

Edessa nodded and sat down across from Sophie. "I've manifested and I found out that I am a Polyglot, so this class should work perfectly-" she said this smiling "-I work hard, I'm 15, and I like school!"

Sophie could tell that this was going to be a very good school year already.


	3. Chapter 3: The Last Neverseen

**This chapter is incredibly important! Remember EVERYTHING and you'll be good to go!**

Keefe sat in what once was Councilor Alina's chair, facing the last member of the Neverseen in a depressing tribunal.

They found him in a darkened alley, trying to convince people to join. Afterwards, using Keefe, found out if he was lying or not, and now are charging him with a punishment. So far, it was either Exillium or -he hated to think of it- Toryel ( **Toryel will get a fanfic, don't worry. But somebody might not live to see the end…** ).

Alden Vacker announced, "All for Exillium, raise your hand." 7 council members hand shot up, most likely to keep themselves from going to Toryel. "And for Toryel?" 5 hands shot up, and Alden said, "Exillium it is. Take him away!" Three goblins grabbed the Neverseen man's arms and dragged him away.

Keefe got up and started walking away, exiting out one of the side doors.

He stepped into the warm sunlight, thinking of where he could be if he hadn't helped save the world. _I could be like the Neverseen._ The thought made him shudder.

He pushed the thought from his mind and walked back into the tribunal building, thinking about the Neverseen.

 _The whole world would be covered in Everblaze by now…_

Once again, he pushed the thought from his mind and carried on, making people proud of where they lived.


End file.
